


Baby-Doll's Toy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Cute Ending, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Baby-Doll's lower lip trembled after Lyle Bolton took a doll out of her arms.





	Baby-Doll's Toy

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Baby-Doll's lower lip trembled after Lyle Bolton took a doll out of her arms. She wasn't going to shoot Lyle with the gun in the doll. She smiled when he took another toy. Lyle Bolton wasn't going to know about the bomb in the ticking ball until it was late. 

 

THE END


End file.
